mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Changing a Light Bulb
Changing a Light Bulb is the tenth episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on May 5, 2014. Plot When Teslo is in the middle of teaching Zaptor and Volectro, the light bulb breaks, but then he finds a light bulb, however, Teslo cannot reach the light bulb so the Electroids turn into the Electroids Max to do it. Since the light bulb does not work, the Max supercharges the light bulb and it breaks along with the Lightbulb Sun. Transcript Characters Major Characters *Teslo *Zaptor *Volectro Maxes *Electroids Max Trivia *This is the first episode where only one tribe (the Electroids) are seen. *Teslo's intelligence is first shown in this episode. *Zaptor's Hamlogna Sandwich quote has become quite popular. Shuff mentions Zaptor when he pulls out a hamlogna sandwich instead of a Cubit in Wrong Colors. Hamlogna Sandwiches have become a running gag within the series since the release of this episode, and played a central role in the episode Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness. *It appeared as one of the shorts in-between the two new adventures (Epic Comedy Adventure and Murp Romp) in the Mixed Up Special. * This episode reveals that the Lightbulb Sun is directly connected to the Electroids' domain. It is also shown that it can be blown like a regular Lightbulb can. * Volectro has a lower-pitched voice in this episode than in others. * This is the first episode with the Electroids where they never shock themselves. *This was the last episode with a Max, or multiple Maxes, until Mixel Moon Madness. *In production order, this episode introduces the Electroids, which fits as the other two tribes in Series 1 (the Infernites and Cragsters) were introduced in the previous produced episode, "Coconapple". Continuity *This is the fifth episode with a Max. * This is the second episode to show interior of the buildings of the Mountain City. Errors *When Volectro is holding the Cubit, his arm joint is attached to his lip until it cuts to Teslo, where it goes back to normal. * When Teslo has his tail spotlighting on himself, the grey band on his right arm is extended to his elbow. * When it cuts back from the closeup of Teslo, the broken lightbulb is no longer visible. * The Electroids Max's tail prongs are not facing the proper way of the plug when he attaches it in, yet the plug still reacts. * Teslo's mortarboard tassel switches sides variously throughout the episode. Allusions * 'How many blank does it take to change a lightbulb? '- The German name for Changing a Lightbulb ("How many does it take to change a light bulb?" when translated) and the line Teslo says at the end of the episode are both references to the famous type of joke telling how much of a certain person or thing it takes to change a lightbulb. Memorable Quotes Video LEGO® Mixels Episode 11 Changing a Light Bulb|Full episode Gallery Category:Episodes with a Max